


The First

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl had only wanted to watch his Daddy doing things no young boy should ever watch of their father. Especially when he witnessed far more than just that simple fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

≪ ☣ ≫ ╾ Carl had been so young the first time he'd witnessed his father kill someone. A pretty blonde thing Rick had picked up at some bar a couple towns over after filling the man's gut with a few beers. Wobbly on his feet when he stumbled out of the car and up the sidewalk; Rick tailing along after he'd shut the car off. At this point the boy knew what would happen. A few words, a stop at the bathroom to freshen up, and before long the man or woman would fall into bed with his dad. 

Only this time was different. Carl had not seen it at first as he crept down the hallway towards the door still hanging open an inch or two. He watched as the two came together in a mess of greedy limbs and sloppy mouths latching onto the body before them. Watched as clothing was torn from writhing bodies and tossed carelessly to the wooden floors beneath their feet. The way the men would push and pull eachother back towards the bed before they would topple over.

Carl would watch his father spread this man out; taking in the sight of how Rick worked him over. The way large hands touched, bruised, scratched the flesh arching into it. Listened to the sounds that his dad would pull from a bared throat with each new stimulation Rick provided the body beneath his. It was hard to really see what went on where Carl was positioned, but that didn't stop the effect it had on his young body. A body still so new to these sensations caused by watching his daddy fucking another.

He'd seen Rick naked before, but this? Carl had never seen him hard; aching with need as he thrusts that girth into someone. Back muscles rolling with each arch of a back, the snap of hips that rut forward, the sweat that gleams across gorgeous sun-kissed skin. It would always leave the boy breathless as he watched Rick's hands grip the other; pinning them down and fucking into them hard and fast. The slap of skin on skin accompanied with a mix of grunts and growls from Rick as the man took from them what he'd need.

A small hand would always find his little boy cock stiff within his pajama bottoms when Carl watched this. Would rub the palm across himself so slowly as he centers in on the curve of his father's ass pounding another and always wet himself first before the two could finish. He'd watch and shiver when the sounds of the other begin to increase with coming from what his dad did to them. The feeling wracking Carl's own limbs again when he listens to Rick groaning so deeply with his own release not long after. 

Trembling bodies grinding together for, but a moment longer; chasing the trickling tails of orgasm as they come down from their high. Only this time, it didn't just end there. The boy had been about to wander back to his room when he heard something new. A garbled mess of words that catch in a throat Carl didn't know was being forced shut. He could only seen his dad's back tense once more and arms that stiffen on the body under him. 

The child would continue to watch the way the other began to squirm under Rick in a new way he'd not seen before, something akin to violence. Choking on the lack of air they could not get as fingers dug hard into a windpipe. He saw the way limbs would twitch and slow until movement stopped all together in the body under his father. He was not so young he didn't know what death was, but Carl had never witnessed it before. Not like this.

{{ End }} ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
